Archivo:IU - FRIDAY FT. JANG YI JEONG (AUDIO)
Descripción FRIDAY - IU wollyoiren ama bappeuji anheulkka hwayoildo seonggeuphae boiji an geurae suyoireun mwonga eojeongjjeonghan neukkim mogyoireun geunyang naega waenji sirheo u~ ibeon ju geumyoil u~ geumyoire sigan eottaeyo jumalkkaji gidarigin himdeureo sigana dallyeora sigyereul deo bochaego sipjiman (mind control) ilbun ilchoga dalkomhae i namja dodaeche mwoya sarange ppajiji ankon mot baegigesseo on jongil nae mameun jeogi sigyebaneul wie ollata han kanssik geudaeege deo gakkai u~ ibeon ju geumyoil u~ geumyoire sigan eottaeyo ttakhi bogo sipeun yeonghwaneun eobtjiman ttakhi meokgo sipeun menyuneun eobtjiman jumalkkaji gidarigin himdeureo sigana dallyeora sigyereul deo bochaego sipjiman (mind control) ilbun ilchoga dalkomhae i namja dodaeche mwoya sarange ppajiji ankon mot baegigesseo on jongil nae mameun jeogi sigyebaneul wie ollata han kanssik geudaeege deo gakkai na mwongae hollin geot gata i yeojan dodaeche mwoya saranghaejuji ankoneun mot baegigesseo doraoneun ibeon ju geumyoire mannayo geu nal nae mameul deo gajyeogajwoyo deo gakkai deo gakkai wayo deo gakkai TRANSLATION LYRICS You might be busy On Monday Tuesday might seem A bit hasty, no? Wednesday seems to Be a little be weird I just don't like Thursday This Friday~ How is it this Friday? I can't wait Until this weekend I want to tell the clock To run faster (mind control) Every minute and second Is sweet What is this man I can't stop Falling in love During all day, my heart Is on those hands of the clock One stop at a time Closer to you This Friday~ How is it this Friday? There isn't a movie I want to see There isn't a menu I would like I can't wait Until this weekend I want to tell the clock To run faster (mind control) Every minute and second Is sweet What is this man I can't stop Falling in love During all day, my heart Is on those hands of the clock One stop at a time Closer to you I think I'm possessed By something What is this girl I can't stop Falling in love I'll see you this Friday Please take my heart that day Come closer, closer Closer Friday IU HANGUL LYRICS 월요일엔 아마 바쁘지 않을까 화요일도 성급해 보이지 안 그래 수요일은 뭔가 어정쩡한 느낌 목요일은 그냥 내가 왠지 싫어 우~ 이번 주 금요일 우~ 금요일에 시간 어때요 주말까지 기다리긴 힘들어 시간아 달려라 시계를 더 보채고 싶지만 (mind control) 일분 일초가 달콤해 이 남자 도대체 뭐야 사랑에 빠지지 않곤 못 배기겠어 온 종일 내 맘은 저기 시계바늘 위에 올라타 한 칸씩 그대에게 더 가까이 우~ 이번 주 금요일 우~ 금요일에 시간 어때요 딱히 보고 싶은 영화는 없지만 딱히 먹고 싶은 메뉴는 없지만 주말까지 기다리긴 힘들어 시간아 달려라 시계를 더 보채고 싶지만 (mind control) 일분 일초가 달콤해 이 남자 도대체 뭐야 사랑에 빠지지 않곤 못 배기겠어 온 종일 내 맘은 저기 시계바늘 위에 올라타 한 칸씩 그대에게 더 가까이 나 뭔가에 홀린 것 같아 이 여잔 도대체 뭐야 사랑해주지 않고는 못 배기겠어 돌아오는 이번 주 금요일에 만나요 그 날 내 맘을 더 가져가줘요 더 가까이 더 가까이 와요 더 가까이 Categoría:Vídeos